


No (No Way)

by octofox (orphan_account)



Series: Hamilton (via Texts/Messages/Twitter?) [1]
Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron burr does sleep and wishes Hamilton would stop texting him at three in the morning, Chatting & Messaging, Non-Stop - Freeform, Other, Texting, alexander Hamilton is excited and doesn't sleep, vaguely modern AU???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/octofox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>burrger: a distant voice shouts from the horizon<br/>burrger: it says burr will not do the thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	No (No Way)

_burrger:_ wtf hamilton its three in the morning??  
 _hamwhambam_ : this is IMPORTANT tho  
 _burrger_ : last time u said that u made me go to your house and bake for nine hours straight  
 _hamwhambam_ : it was eliza's birthday??? i feel like that's an emergency?  
 _burrger_ : it's not   
_hamwhambam_ : shut up and listen to me u angsty walnut  
 _burrger_ : ?????  
 _hamwhambam_ : so   
_burrger_ : is this a legal matter?  
 _hamwhambam_ : yes that is what it is   
_hamwhambam_ : burr  
 _burrger_ : yes  
 _hamwhambam_ : u r a better lawyer than me  
 _burrger_ : k  
 _hamwhambam_ : i feel like u were supposed to go "thanks" or smth  
 _burrger_ : what do u want hamilton  
 _hamwhambam_ : :(  
 _hamwhambam_ : anyways   
_hamwhambam_ : i have a client yes  
 _burrger_ : you're a lawyer i think thats a thing that happens quite often   
_hamwhambam_ : aNYWAYS  
 _hamwhambam_ : the client needs a strong defense  
 _hamwhambam_ : and in my heart i know that u r the answer  
 _burrger_ : and who is this client?  
 _hamwhambam_ : hear me out yo before u flip  
 _hamwhambam_ : its a revision of the constitution  
 _burrger_ : no wtf  
 _hamwhambam_ : nononoonnonono see   
_burrger_ : literally no  
 _hamwhambam_ : this is a thing that needs to be done   
_burrger_ : no????   
_hamwhambam_ : theyre anonomyous tho?  
 _burrger_ : i feel like u were trying to say anonymous but failed so miserably i can't talk to you anymore  
 _hamwhambam_ : plzzzzzz mads is doing it  
 _burrger_ : a distant voice shouts from the horizon  
 _burrger_ : it says burr will not do the thing  
 _hamwhambam_ : fr tho? we need to do this  
 _burrger_ : gnight hamilton


End file.
